Hallie's Song
by LearyGurl
Summary: Ephram meets a new girl that live and everwood, the only problem is she is Colin's sister.Will she use him or try to become his friend?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hallie's Song Author: Learygurl87  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one from everwood, but I did own Hallie.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Everwood fan fic. Please read and review it. This takes place in the episode The Kissing Bridge, when Amy and Ephram are at the hospital visiting Colin.  
  
She was at the hospital that day. She saw Ephram standing there looking in the hospital room where her brother was. She knew Amy must have been there or he would not have been there. "I see I'm not the only one visiting Colin today." Hallie said to Ephram. Ephram turned around with a shy smile on his face. He saw a girl standing there about as tall as him. She had on a plaid skirt with a black turtleneck on. He hair was brown with blonde highlights. It was all pulled back in to a messy bun on her head. "I'm Hallie. Hallie Heart. I'm Colin's sister." The small smile on Ephram's face disappeared. "Don't worry I'm not going to talk to you because of your dad. I'm over Colin's accident. I mean I love him and all, but I think he would want me to be happy. So do you talk or am I going to be the only on talking here." Ephram went to say something, but Amy came out. "Hey, Hallie." Amy said. "Hey Amy. I don't think your friend likes me very much he wont talk to me." "Ephram likes everyone you probably didn't give him anytime to talk." Amy said. "I was going talk to her but you came and started to talk to Hallie." Ephram said. "O' My God, he said something." Hallie said joking around. "Ya, well I'm about to say something else. If we don't leave now were going to miss the bus." With that Hallie, Amy, and Ephram left leaving Colin's room behind.  
  
The next day at school Ephram went to find a branch of leave on his locker. Then Wendell came over to his locker. "You got an invitation to the dance?" Wendell said. "No it's probably another joke." Ephram said. Wendell looked at the name on it. "It says it from Hallie. I didn't know you talked to her." "I just started yesterday. Well I have to go bye." That's all Ephram said then he walked in to the library looking for Hallie. He saw here and just with his luck she was sitting with Bright and his friends. Bright was laughing when Ephram walked over. Ephram walked over and said to him. "Ya, the first time the joke might have been funny, the second time not at all." Ephram thought he was the one that put the invite on his locker again. Then Hallie said "He didn't put it there." Bright looked at her. "I did." Bright started to crack up. "You really asked him?" Hallie stood up and said "Ya, I did," She walked over to Ephram and she said "So what do you say will ya go with me." Just as he was going to say something she said "I know you like Amy and all but I was thinking we could go as friends." Then Ephram went to answer again and said, "Sure, I would go with you." The bell rang and Hallie said, "Well I guess I should be going. Bye." "Bye" Ephram said waving as Hallie walked down the hallway to her next class. 


	2. Amy's View

That night after school Amy and Bright were doing the dishes when Bright brought up what happened at school. "So, Amy did ya hear what happened today?" "No, what happened?" Amy said thinking it was Bright had a girlfriend or something. "Hallie ask Ephram to go to the dance." "Really?" Amy said with sadness to her voice. "Ya, why where you going to ask him?" "No, of course not." Amy said.  
  
That night as Amy was in bed, she looked out her window at the stars thinking. Why did she ask him? I should have. No, I have a boyfriend. Collin will get better. Ya, he will get better very soon. If Bright was there, why didn't he stop her? He is friends with her and he doesn't like Ephram. Why didn't he do anything? Wait, why do I care? Ephram can do what he wants. He can go with Hallie. I think might be jealous. No, I'm not. Amy laid there and thought more. Even though she said that she was not jealous; she was.  
  
The next morning at Breakfast.  
  
Amy's mom was making breakfast. She sat down and ate with them every morning and talked about what happened the day before. "So, Amy are you going to ask any one to the dance?" Her mother said. "No", Bright said, "the boy she wanted to ask is in a coma." "Amy, why don't you ask that boy your always talking to? What's his name? Ephram, ya, why don't you ask him. Amy mom said with some kind of hope she would ask someone. "He is going with Hallie." Amy said deeply depressed. "Hallie Heart?" Her mom said in shock. "Ya, she asked him." Amy said letting out a big sigh.  
  
At school Amy went she saw Ephram at his locker. He looked happy for once. Amy started to think again. He should go with her. He should be happy. At least one of us should be. "Amy" Ephram yelled breaking her from her from her thoughts. "Hey, Ham." Amy said. "Ham, why did I have to look like Hamlet?" Ephram said. "So, I heard you were going to the dance with Hallie." Amy said trying not to sound to curious. "Ya, I wanted to talk to you about that." Ephram said. "Why?" "Well I don't really know her and you do, so I wanted to make sure it was alright I went with her. I mean all right with you that I'm going with her." Ephram said sounding nerves. "Ya, it's ok with me. You need to have some fun. She is nice. You will really like her." Amy said. Ephram said he had to go and left. Amy mumbled as he left "Hopefully you wont like her to much." The Amy wonder why she was thinking like this. The it hit her she liked Ephram. 


	3. lies

A/n: hey I had the chapter wrote a long time ago. It is after the episode were Ephram and his dad take the deer back to its home. This starts at the end when he tells Amy about never asking his dad to operate on Collin.  
  
As Ephram turned around he saw Hallie standing there. Her eyes were filled with tears. Ephram stood there and finally said, "I'm sorry. I should have just asked him in the first place." He covered her face to try to hide that she was crying. Ephram walked over and put his arm around her. She buried her head in his shoulder and started to cry.  
  
After a few minutes Hallie said, "Ephram, I lied to you too."  
  
"What?" He replied.  
  
"Lets go to the park I'll tell you there." Hallie said. They walked a few blocks in silence. When they got there Hallie sat on a bench and said, "You know when I told you that I was fine that Collin was in a coma. Well, I not. The day before the accident I got in a fight with Collin. Before he left I yelled I wish you were died. He spent the night at Bright's house. The next day he avoided me at the fair. That night I found out about the accident and he was in a coma. I felt like it was my fault."  
  
Ephram was shocked. The only thing he could say was "It's not your fault."  
  
Hallie got up and yelled "Yes it is. If I would have never got in a fight with him this would have never had happened." She sat down in the grass and finished what she was saying, "I cry myself to sleep every night. I pray to God that Collin would wake up. Want to tell him I didn't mean what I said." She broke out in to tears. Ephram walked over to her and picked her up. She was surprisingly light. Ephram never notice it, but she was very skinny and frail. Now that he looked kind of closer she was pail. He wondered if she had been eating anything. She stopped crying and told Ephram she would be fine walking to her house. He put her down and she was not fine. She fainted. Ephram picked her up again and started to go to her house. She didn't wake up but she stared to turn red and her breathing got heavy. Ephram started to run, but not to her house but to his.  
  
"Dad? Dad?"  
  
"Ephram, what is it?"  
  
"I think something is wrong. She stared to walk to her house and fainted." Ephram said. He dad asked a lot of questions about what happened. So he he told him the whole story. 


	4. unknown

Hallie woke up. But she was not in her room. She jumped up, felling really dizzy. She lend on the bed of support. She didn't fell well. She walked out in to the hallway, through the kitten in to the living room.  
  
"Ephram? What are you doing here? Where am I?"  
  
"Well, first of all, this is my house. And seconded of all you fainted last night. You are very sick. You should be in bed."  
  
"Where's your dad?"  
  
Ephram thought he should tell her. But he did she had a right to know. "He is at the hospital," he paused "looking at Collin."  
  
Hallie fell over. She didn't faint. She just fell. Ephram helped her up and over on to the sofa. They stated to watch a movie. Hallie fell a sleep. He parents came to pick her up. They drove her home. The next day the phone rang.  
  
Ephram picked up "Hello. Hold on. Dad, the Hearts are on the phone"  
  
"O.K, I respect your decision. Good bye." Dr. Brown said.  
  
Ephram walked over and said, "What did they want?"  
  
"They decided not to have the surgery done."  
  
"What? What do you mean they don't want it done?" Ephram said thinking about Amy and Hallie.  
  
"Ephram, that was the Harts choice to have this done not ours."  
  
Ephram went to his room and put his headphones on. He fell asleep listening to the music. He was woke by Delia yelling "Ephram the phone"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, this is Amy. We need to talk."  
  
"O.K"  
  
"Meet me out front of the dance studio, twenty minutes before class."  
  
"O.K. it that all.  
  
"Ya, bye."  
  
"Bye" Ephram said hanging the phone up.  
  
Ephram got ready and was about to leave when he dad said "Don't ya think it's a little to early to be leaving. You don't have to be there for half- an-hour."  
  
"Ya, I know I want to get there a little early" Without hearing what his dad said he ran out the door and rode his bike over to the dance studio. Amy was standing there when he got there. She looked up and said, "Did the Hearts deicide if they were getting the sugary done to Colin?"  
  
"They decided," Ephram said taking a deep breath and looked down to his feet, "not to get the surgery done."  
  
After that they talk about ways to get them to change their minds. Amy was going to have them over to dinner and tell them why they should get this done. 


	5. More Lies

Later that night when the Hearts were going to Amy's, Ephram called Hallie.  
  
"Hello." Hallie said just waking up.  
  
"Is Hallie there?"  
  
"This is Hallie. Who is this?"  
  
"Ephram."  
  
"Oh, hey. What did ya call for?"  
  
"Just to let you know that Amy made a hole speech to make sure your mom and dad change their minds."  
  
"Change their minds about what?"  
  
"To let my dad do the surgery on Colin."  
  
"My parents did deicide to get the surgery done. Your dad said no."  
  
"Wait, are we talking about the same guy. My dad would do anything to get to do a surgery like this."  
  
"Well not anything. Did he tall you?"  
  
"No, no he didn't me," felling odd taking to her he ended with saying "well, ya know what I have to go. Bye.  
  
"Bye." Hallie said hanging up the phone.  
  
Hallie sat down and couldn't think of why Dr. Brown would tell Ephram her mom and dad did not want to get the surgery done. She knew Ephram was not lying. She had to get to Amy's before she did anything.  
  
Hallie went to the shed in their back yard and got Colin's bike out. She got on and rode as fast as she could to Amy's. She sides ached. By the time she got to Amy's she was in a lot of pain. She got to the door and rang the doorbell. Amy's mom answered.  
  
"I need to talk to Amy."  
  
"She about to talk to your parents. Give her a minute."  
  
"I need her now."  
  
"Amy, Please come here." Amy's mom yelled back to her." Amy came up the hallway. Hallie pulled her outside and told her everything. When Amy went back in to the house he ran up to her room. Her mom saw her and went up after her.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  
Amy told what happened through her tears. He dad came up to see what was wrong her heard the whole thing. The Abbot's understood what happened and they all went home. 


	6. alone

The next four days Ephram didn't hear from Hallie. She was not at school. She didn't pick up her phone or answer her e-mails. On the fifth day his dad said he would do the surgery on Colin. He called her phone number.  
  
"Hello.Hello.Oh ya. I forgot this is a answering machine. Leave a message after the beep."  
  
Beep.....  
  
"Hallie, Hallie are you there? Please pick up the phone. Well I you hear my dad is going to do the surgery on Colin. Call me back. Bye."  
  
Hallie heard the message; she didn't pick up the phone. She did want to talk to anyone. But she was glad he was getting the surgery done.  
  
A/n: Sorry this is so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 


End file.
